The embodiments described herein relate generally to steering columns and, more particularly, to an energy absorption strap assembly for steering columns.
On adjustable steering columns, it is desirable to clamp the moving pieces to secure their position for operating the vehicle. The clamping system is usually divided into two phases, namely adjustment lock and crashworthiness lock. It is common to have two separate systems of hardware to provide these functions.
Telescoping crashworthiness locking embodiments incorporate an eccentric toothed cam and strap. The locking strap is attached to the upper telescoping jacket and the eccentric cam accesses the strap through a large aperture in the lower jacket. The large slot structurally weakens the lower jacket and the jacket must be made heavier to compensate for the loss of strength. Additionally, more machining steps on the lower jacket are required. The weakened structural integrity is compensated for by adding many ribs and thicker walls, thereby adding mass to the part as well as the cost of more material. Furthermore, such eccentric based systems typically work in only one direction. A separate set of hardware is required to achieve bidirectional locking.